


L'Escarpolette

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 仏英, 米英前提, 金三角 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 弗朗西斯在名为L'Escarpolette的油画前遇到了感兴趣的人，但很可惜，他似乎有个警惕性很强的男友。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	L'Escarpolette

金三角 仏英+米英前提 仏主视角

cheating剧情，请慎重

0.

“L'Escarpolette，弗拉戈纳尔最著名的作品，”并不拥挤的展示厅里，弗朗西斯站定在一幅画作前，“立意轻佻、用色鲜亮，不愧是洛可可风格的代表。”

作为本次画展的主要展品，这幅画前并不缺欣赏者，光是驻足的就有三四个，不过，回答他的只有一个人。也恰好是他希望的那个人。

“偷情、调戏，越是禁忌越受人欢迎，果然是法国人的杰作。”

男人稍微偏了头，斜着眼睛瞥向他，附带一句怎么听都是嘲讽的回应。

对于这样的揶揄，弗朗西斯并不想在意，“那看来你还是更喜欢这里的街头风格？”

“你可以猜猜看。”绿色的眼睛笑着投射目光。

“我最不擅长猜谜，”弗朗西斯将穿着风衣的男人打量了一遍，毫不掩饰，“所以，不如一会儿在酒吧，你亲口告诉我。”

尖刻品评的嘴唇上扬，露出一个有些恶劣的笑，它们没有同意弗朗西斯的邀请，可那些眼神怎么看也不是拒绝。

“亚瑟！原来你在这里，我找了你一圈。”操着本地口音的年轻男人小跑着来到‘亚瑟’身边，在看见弗朗西斯的瞬间就皱起了眉头，“他是谁，你的朋友吗？”

手掌从后背环过，牢牢扣住遮盖在风衣下的腰身。表面搂抱，掌心下的温度一定是满满的禁锢。亚瑟转过头，亲吻了正在闹别扭的男子，“陌生人而已。阿尔，我们该去吃晚饭了。”

恩爱情侣转身离开展厅，弗朗西斯只能耸耸肩，对听见了全部对话的另一位观众露出无奈的笑，“我猜他更喜欢纽约风格。”

年轻的女孩点点头表示赞同，又歪歪头以示安慰，而越过她的肩膀，弗朗西斯又一次迎上了那束目光——亚瑟回过头，他的嘴唇动了动，送来一句无声的答案。

“哎呀，”弗朗西斯向女孩眨了眨眼，“看来我们猜错了。”

在全球最大的都市里遇见同一个陌生人的概率是多少？弗朗西斯没有计算过，但他猜那应该是零。但就像一个多月前的那次猜谜，他又错了。

“怎么没见到守卫公主的骑士？”气味微妙的地铁站台上，他第二次踱步而来，在相同的男人身边站定。

该说是凑巧还是命运的注定，名叫亚瑟的男人依旧穿着那天的风衣，不过这一次，那上面没有另一个人的手。

“你希望他在这里？”亚瑟反问他。

“这次换你猜。”

亚瑟眯了眼睛，也将他上下打量一遍，似乎是要和他扯个平手，“恶龙总是不希望骑士出现的。”

“恶龙确实如此，但我只是个躺在秋千下的普通人，想要的也不过是美丽女士抛来的鞋子。身在秋千后的骑士看不见我，也看不见女士的裙底和脚尖。”*（最开始提到的油画内容。）

弗朗西斯向对面伸出手，当然，没有女鞋落进他的掌心，只有一只骨节分明的手。他握住稍显冰凉的手指，低下头，将热量通过嘴唇传递而去；又抬起头，看向笑意充盈的眼睛，“这一次愿意去尝尝美味的咖啡吗？”

铁轨震动，漆黑隧道中空气快速流动，伴着列车停靠的尖利声，比他凉了一些的嘴唇略过嘴角，停留在耳侧。

“当然，如果还能见到你的话。”

男人走进车厢，车门关闭，他再次成为离去的背影。

柔软的触感还未在耳边散去，弗朗西斯摇摇头，走向另一边的站台。

1.

公司正在进行的项目需要其他企业的开发协作，所以作为与乙方的沟通口，弗朗西斯暂时进驻了这个在近几年成长迅猛的软件公司。

“你好，我是项目小组的负责人，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，如果贵公司的指标和要求发生变动，可以直接告诉我，我们会评估可行性，也会尽最大努力完成。”

同样是一个多月，他没有见到扔下缥缈约定的公主，却遇到了多疑的骑士。

“我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，相信贵公司一定能够出色完成任务。”他伸出手，与骑士缔结盟约。

就像弗朗西斯没有忘记阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德同样也在第一时间认出了他，那双眼睛里又带上了警戒的神色，即使需要守卫的公主根本不在两人身侧。

不过他的警觉并不是毫无意义。

当晚，为了欢迎弗朗西斯，工作小组在下班后来到了酒吧聚会欢闹，就在昏暗的灯光里，他终于见到了姗姗来迟的公主。

“这是F公司的接头人，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生，”阿尔弗雷德站在两人中间，做着介绍，“波诺弗瓦先生，这是我的男朋友。”

真是不及格的介绍，甚至连一个名字都没有。可骑士的眼中已经探出箭矢的银光，它警告着想要靠近的敌人，让他只能退后至遥远的海岸线。

狡猾的公主只用一个脸颊的亲吻就让那些银色金属被收回箭筒内，他拉住阿尔弗雷德的手，他们从弗朗西斯面前离开，去往无人的角落。

亲热的吻断断续续不见停歇，好斗的男友在如此的攻势里除了安心没有别的路途，可弗朗西斯知道，这场恩爱演出并非只有阿尔弗雷德一个观众。

他在卫生间里遇见了亚瑟，就在准备洗手的时候。

“怎么总是你。”亚瑟站在镜子前，对着弗朗西斯的倒影笑个不停。

刻薄的人被拽进隔间——与其说是拖拽，不如说他是快步跟进来的——酒吧里的男厕所可不比公司清洁干净，性与暴力彰显在隔板的文字上，红色的，就像是面前的嘴唇。

“你的男友可真是不会接吻，”弗朗西斯抚摸那个已经肿起的下嘴唇，“只有初中生才会只在这里用力。”

“你怎么知道不是我让他这么做的？”

“是你吗？”

还未来得及清洗的右手被拿开，朗姆的甜味突然靠近，“你猜？”

弗朗西斯的猜想是肯定，因为很明显，英国人非常擅长接吻，他不可能教不会他的男朋友，即使对方只是个一眼就能看透的美国人。

但至于他是更钟爱幼稚的吸吮还是成熟的交缠，弗朗西斯就没了答案，不过他并不需要答案，他只需要知道英国人还想要更多。

这不是他第一次在卫生间做爱，当然不是；这个隔间显然也不是第一次，那些掉在角落的安全套就是证明；而亚瑟就更不是了，他知道在这个狭小的空间里该摆出怎样的姿势——一个让他看起来单纯无辜、又方便另一个人全部进入的姿势。

弗朗西斯握住他的腰，将手心放在之前骑士宣告主权的地方，亚瑟转过头向他索吻，而他很乐意满足这个要求，即使他不喜欢可乐与朗姆混杂的味道。隔间外不时有人经过，他们是卫生间的正确使用者，弗朗西斯不知道是否有人能够听见这些喘息，但是管他的，反正没有人知道里面正在狂欢的究竟是谁。

“好久都没见到亚瑟了，他怎么样？”

“还是老样子，说起工作就一本正经。”

也是，既然上帝恶趣味地让他遇见了0的三次方这样的概率，阿尔弗雷德会走进这个卫生间也不足为奇。

“说真的，直到现在我们都很惊讶他竟然会为了公开和你的关系主动离职。”

“哈哈，我其实也不敢相信，”男朋友的语气很愉快，“本来我都做好离职准备了，毕竟那时候我的职位比他要低得多，但是亚瑟坚持要我留下。”

“不过该说不愧是亚瑟柯克兰吗，刚一离职就收到了两位数的offer。”

“他确实很出色。”

亚瑟的工作能力如何弗朗西斯不得而知，但其他的方面……即使现在弗朗西斯停下了动作，也在被一刻不停地挤压挑逗。为了回应了这样的恶趣味，他将两人的距离缩到最小，小声询问，“让你的男朋友听听怎么样？”

即使是在侧面，他也看见了那个上扬的嘴角，于是他暂时离开，抱着英国人的腰与他一起转了个方向。现在亚瑟就趴在门板上，而弗朗西斯让他闭起眼睛再次接受了他。

这样都能忍住没有叫出声，弗朗西斯觉得亚瑟已经不能用‘出色’来形容。他继续了他们的做爱，不，应该说是偷情，因为阿尔弗雷德和同事依旧没有离开，他们点燃了香烟继续聊天。

“你刚来公司的时候他对你可真是不留情面，我们都以为他是在逼你辞职。”

“说实话，那段时间我恨死他了。”

“哈哈哈，恨他恨到在办公室里接吻？阿尔弗雷德，你该庆幸那天撞见你们的是我而不是其他人。”

门板确实该修了，只是一个不怎么用力的动作，它就发出了实在不算是小的声音。

“哦？看来我又打扰到别人的好事了，走吧，阿尔弗雷德，再去喝一杯。”

“……嗯。”

脚步声去向卫生间的门口，需要上油的合页在旋转中尖叫，在一切声音消失之后，弗朗西斯又拉着英国人换了姿势。

他让他坐在马桶盖上，然后看见了大腿内侧的巨大玫瑰纹身。

“把都铎玫瑰纹在这样的地方，这是为了让每一个人都知道你热爱国家吗？”弗朗西斯中断了他计划的冲刺，因为这朵玫瑰实在是非常具有吸引力。

“玫瑰也是这里的国家标志，”亚瑟踢掉挂在左脚腕的裤子，向上伸长了腿，纹身完整地显露在外，在绿色叶片的角落里藏匿着某个人的名字，“也是爱情的标志。”

爱情，从这张嘴里说出来可不怎么能让人信服。

弗朗西斯握住那条腿，他的大拇指正好盖上了那个名字，他发誓这完全是无意，不过那感觉不错，他不想移开。

卫生间内已经空无一人，亚瑟张嘴喘息，时不时用嗓子发出呻吟。

“如果这是你可爱的男友的主意，那你该告诉他，这朵玫瑰和名字只能起到反效果。”

法国人只会因为侵占更加兴奋，而满脸潮红的英国人也同样兴致昂扬，只有可怜的纽约男孩才会单纯期盼带着自己名字的爱情象征能够守卫好他的爱人。

“你又猜错了，”亚瑟睁开眼睛，对准焦距，“想要玫瑰属于他的人，是我。”

嘴上发表着对男友的爱情宣言，英国人却在几秒后紧夹着别人的东西颤抖高潮。弗朗西斯抱起他和他接吻，在咬牙的挺进和低喘中，他听到亚瑟在哼歌，一首欢乐的儿歌。

兜着偷情证据的安全套被扔进垃圾箱，亚瑟总算询问了他的联系方式，而弗朗西斯从来不会在这方面吝啬。

2.

弗朗西斯拥有过认真的恋情。他与美丽的女士们相识、交换亲切问候；第一次的约会最好选在档次适中的法国餐厅，她们总是喜欢听他介绍各类法式菜品，在分别时，嘴唇上的轻轻触碰是最合适的选择；第三次的约会适合在安静昏暗的酒馆，纽约的女孩们会称赞他的口音为‘性感’，而那时候他就会知道，她们是想要见到他更多性感的地方；在交往初期，由于各种欢愉激素，他们总会想要时刻黏在一起，而过了热恋的三个月，就需要尊重女士们的个人空间；比起工作和运动，女士们更喜欢谈论音乐，比起雄性激素带来的自大，女士们更会为适当的谦逊而微笑。他是最优秀的男朋友，每一位女友都这么说。

弗朗西斯也拥有过无数只知道名字不记得姓氏的‘好友’。他们在酒吧搭讪与被搭讪，言语交流只是浪费时间的做作，所有的需要只是一个套子、或者三个；他们大多数会与他交换联系方式，但联系仅限邀约，他不会愚蠢到踏进他们的白日生活；交流的场所主要由兴致决定，弗朗西斯喜欢整洁的酒店房间，但他也不讨厌那些拥挤的角落或者是隔间；一般是三四个月，他就会识趣地删除久未联系的好友，他们不是互相感到了厌倦，就是进入了一段认真的关系。他是最迷人的床伴，每一个好友都这么说。

亚瑟属于哪一种？

与亚瑟保持关系堪堪一个月，弗朗西斯自然将他分入了第二类：他们没有交流，那之后也只是又上了一次床——这一次是在弗朗西斯喜欢的酒店——就连亚瑟的姓氏，他都是从阿尔弗雷德的同事那里听说的。

本是需要隐瞒的恋情随着一年多前亚瑟的离职成为公司内的美谈，能力超群的上级与认真开朗的下属、从针锋相对到勇敢出柜，这样的故事如果拍成爱情轻喜剧一定十分受女孩们的欢迎，更不要提两位主角还拥有引人注目的外表。在爱情剧本里总会有个前来搅局的第三者，但无一例外，这个人会在大结局的十分钟前被踢出画面，而出轨的主角之一会意识到真爱从来都是最初的爱人。

与亚瑟的关系并不会因为他的恋爱状况而变得特殊，最多就是需要每天面对亲切的阿尔弗雷德时不时扫过来的非友善目光，当然，知道这些目光的仅限他们两人。弗朗西斯知道那眼神里还只有怀疑。他与亚瑟没有通话，没有信息，有的只是隔间里的那个安全套，以及两周前的一次短信邀请，各自一条，要删除只需要点触三次屏幕。

这样一想，与亚瑟之间可能连‘关系’两个字都谈不上，最多只是上了两次床外加互相知道了姓名的陌生人。

但来自阿尔弗雷德的一个又一个眼神，以及同事们嘴里那个认真专一的亚瑟柯克兰让他萌生了不小的好奇。于是在三天后的酒店套房，他在点燃香烟后反常地开启了一段对话，询问反差的原因。亚瑟止住准备下床去淋浴的动作，笑得一脸疑惑，让弗朗西斯觉得自己似乎发表了堪比地平说的可笑言论。

“连高中生都知道摆出两幅面孔，我又为什么不能既是专一的爱人又是有趣的情人？”

这下轮到弗朗西斯笑个不停，“当然可以，不过一般人并不会同时身兼两职，毕竟这样的行为可实在不能算是专一的爱人。”他将只吸了一半的香烟熄灭在床头的垃圾桶，亲吻从嘴唇一路下移，直到盛放不歇的都铎玫瑰。

“可爱的阿尔弗雷德拥有的是深情的爱人，他又为什么会满身都是疑心？你到底都对他做了什么？”

亚瑟抬起脚，他将它放在弗朗西斯的后背，从第一脊椎缓慢下移，“也许因为他曾经就是你。”

弗朗西斯不知道亚瑟说出这番话的用意，可能他确实是在诚实回答问题，又可能这是个强力的攻击。又是一个猜谜，自从遇见亚瑟，他似乎总是有猜不完的谜题。

“但我不是他，”不管怎样，他只能这样回答，“我也不想成为他。”

“你当然不是。”

英国人又哼起了哄骗孩子的歌曲。

3.

他们又见面了很多次，弗朗西斯依旧最喜欢酒店的房间，但除了干净整洁，他还多了一个理由。在厕所隔间可没办法聊天不是吗？

这段关系已经脱离了固有的轨道，弗朗西斯当然知道。床伴不需谈天说地，而恋人须得钟情专一。他们不单单是床伴，却又远远不能被称作恋人。但偶尔的随波逐流也是新奇的感受，这条河流的终点是广阔海洋还是下水管道？他知道自己不在行猜谜，所以只是由着那些河水向前流淌。

阿尔弗雷德被外派去费城两天一夜，弗朗西斯记得他离开前的样子——像个大学生一样大笑着与好友道别，又走到弗朗西斯面前摆出工作微笑。

“波诺弗瓦先生，不用担心项目进度，我很快就会回来的。”

他很想告诉阿尔弗雷德，装笑的时候不仅要运用嘴部肌肉，也需要让自己稍微眯起眼睛。不过最后他还是决定把这个工作交给亚瑟，毕竟这可是他最爱的男朋友。

“我什么都不会做的，阿尔弗雷德。”弗朗西斯不用假装这个笑。

很可惜，弗朗西斯从不对恋人之外的人讲求信誉。纽约男孩离开的当晚，他就被拉着领带进入了亚瑟的公寓。这里和他想象的一样，米白色的墙壁，一板一眼的家具规整摆放，东西少到像是无人居住。可隐藏在卧室门后的四面墙壁被满满的艳红玫瑰拥挤遍布。

这可真是不得了的壁纸。弗朗西斯终于扯下了已经被捏出褶皱的领带，让它在玫瑰主人的手腕上发挥了另外的作用。

这些安全套会被可爱的纽约男孩发现吗？弗朗西斯在将它们扔进垃圾桶后又开始了猜想。不过那是亚瑟需要烦恼的问题，毕竟他才是被刻上名字的都铎玫瑰。他躺回床上，在拿起火机点烟时被按下了手。

“这里禁烟，尼古丁青蛙。”亚瑟躺在枕头上懒洋洋地说。

这个人可真是喜欢自以为是。弗朗西斯拿开那只手，依旧我行我素地点燃香烟，它让做爱的欢愉得以长久持续，是每一次结束后的必须享受。他故意冲着亚瑟皱起的眉头吹去白烟，在怒意横陈的瞪视里笑得狂妄。

“这是你的房间你的床，你可以把我一脚踹开，把我锁在门外，让我滚进下水道。”

他与亚瑟已经可以开这样的玩笑。事后的时间从最初的无言，到后来的愉快交谈，再到现在的互相对抗，弗朗西斯曾在独自的深夜里为这样的变化弯起嘴角。不过此刻亚瑟的心情可不怎么样，他突然翻身骑在弗朗西斯身上，将散落床单的全新安全套踢下床，在一片烟雾缭绕里让做爱的欢愉真正地得到了延长。

“还要你那个该死的烟吗？”他的声音比平时说话时要低上两度，而弗朗西斯摇摇头，哪一个比较好并不需要猜谜。再一次，价值不菲的半截香烟被熄灭在床头。

他第一次在亚瑟的公寓过了夜，或者说，他第一次在不是恋人的卧室里过了夜，尽管真正的睡眠时间并没有多少。当然，这里没有十七岁的少年，怎么可能将高强度的运动持续一夜，他们只是在那之后又聊了不短的时间，从伦敦的阴雨到纽约的春天。弗朗西斯鬼迷心窍地建议他去尼斯看看那条海岸线，而亚瑟用英语口音严重的法语折磨他的神经，他不得不用亲吻让亚瑟闭嘴。

「嗨，弗朗西斯，我是艾琳娜，今晚有时间喝一杯吗？」

枕边的手机震动两声，总算叫醒了一觉睡到11点的两名优秀员工。亚瑟扯起被子捂住头，嘟嘟囔囔个不停，等到弗朗西斯钻进去之后才得以听清。

“阿尔，好吵快关掉。”

真是专情的男人，弗朗西斯简直想要为他颁个奖，“你的阿尔会怎么处理床伴的邀请？”

绿色的眼睛终于睁开，在看清面前屏幕的下一秒就将它抢夺到手，扔进床底，“这么处理。”蛮不讲理的强盗。

弗朗西斯可不是阿尔弗雷德，他伸手轻松够到手机，打下肯定的回应。在目不转睛的视线里捡起被乱扔一地的衣服，终于，在穿上袜子的时候被从身后虚虚抱住，“我讨厌艾琳娜。”亚瑟一本正经地宣告，好像他真的认识艾琳娜。

“真巧，我讨厌阿尔弗雷德。”弗朗西斯捏住那个不停蹭在肩头的下巴，像是要接吻却又没有继续靠近。亚瑟没有像以往一样顺势调情，他掐住了他的手腕。弗朗西斯从来不知道他有这么大的力气，他被迫放开手指，而亚瑟躺在被子上，饶有兴致地欣赏他穿好全套的服装。

“弗朗西斯，你是个混蛋。”

“感谢称赞。”而且彼此彼此。

他笑着离开这间公寓，对早已忘记长相的艾琳娜说了抱歉，将她移出通讯录。高级公寓的门厅里插了玫瑰，他抽出一朵，让它在指间转个不停。

4.

“毕竟每个人对个人空间的需求不同，亚瑟他从前就很注重这个，所以你也不用想太多。”

在圣诞假期前一晚的公司派对上，弗朗西斯听见阿尔弗雷德的好友这么安慰他。只是无意听见。

“我知道…但是，乔，我真的很希望能和他住在一起，每天都能见到他，知道他在哪里，知道他在做什么…知道他和谁见面…”纽约男孩今晚多喝了两杯波本，拜这所赐，他那个完美的爱情故事总算有了一些真实。

乔——几个月前的卫生间访客——抢过阿尔弗雷德手里的酒杯，“好了阿尔弗雷德，你怎么突然爱喝酒了。”他拍拍好友的肩膀安慰道，“亚瑟他对你那么认真，怎么可能会找别人，如果知道你这样想他可是会伤心的。”

阿尔弗雷德似乎有话想说，但他开合了几次嘴唇，最终只是点了点头。

弗朗西斯决定帮帮这个可爱的年轻人，他实在是被那个混蛋英国人折磨得让人心疼，“对啊阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟他可是很爱你的，你大可以放心。”

阿尔弗雷德的反应证明了弗朗西斯的宽慰失败，他将右手紧握成拳，看起来随时要一拳打上来，但好在他的大脑还没有完全屈服于酒精，那个拳头也没有落在弗朗西斯的脸上或者是肚子上。不过那也可能是因为他依旧还只有怀疑。

虽然纽约男孩完全不相信弗朗西斯的安慰，但那确实是事实，毕竟谁会准备向一个不是心中挚爱的人求婚呢？至少亚瑟不会。

就在派对的前一天晚上，弗朗西斯在亚瑟的包里看见了那个天鹅绒的戒指盒。

“你应该知道这不是给你的。”英国人抢过小盒子，将它重新藏好在皮包的内夹层。

这种事情还需要解释吗？弗朗西斯很想笑，“幸好不是给我，要不然你就要浪费一周的工资了，或者是三天的？”

亚瑟没有答话，他坐在床边又哼起那首儿歌，他总是哼这首歌。

“这首歌能让你兴致盎然？不得不说这个爱好有些危险啊。”

“我可不是恋童癖，青蛙。”亚瑟总算停下哼唱，他伸出腿，用脚掌在弗朗西斯的下身证明他的无罪辩护，然后被握住脚腕仰面放倒在床单上。

是或者不是都没有关系，那个戒指即将套在谁的手指上也没有关系。弗朗西斯只是不喜欢那首歌，也不喜欢蓝色的戒指。

“除了做爱，还有什么方法能让你闭上嘴？”他压住亚瑟的两只胳膊，有些烦闷。

“或许你也可以给我唱首歌，我要听法语歌。”

下半身告诉他，他需要尽快将这个又开始哼歌的英国人干到嗓子哑掉，可大脑说你应该试试唱首歌，虽然这会让你看起啦像是个免费的点唱机。

最后他还是成为了点唱机，他躺在亚瑟的旁边唱了很多歌，而亚瑟也确实闭上了嘴。

“教我。”他又提出更多要求，但给出的条件实在诱人，“教会我，以后我就只对你唱你的歌。”

就你那灾难性的法语我可不想听。弗朗西斯拒绝了亚瑟，惹来一个皱眉，他知道该怎么去掉这些褶皱，用背后位最迅速。

弗朗西斯不喜欢剧透，被爱人求婚这样的惊喜当然要来得出乎意料，所以他放弃以这个来安慰阿尔弗雷德。

本以为圣诞假期后就能在纽约男孩的手指上看到那枚戒指，但又一次，他猜错了。亚瑟还是阿尔弗雷德那个喜欢保持个人空间的爱人，弗朗西斯与他的关系也还是难以界定。虽然他再也没去过那个满是玫瑰的卧室，但亚瑟在他的公寓过了几次夜。

弗朗西斯发现骄傲的英国人越来越喜欢撒娇，或许是他发现法国人有点吃这一套。总之，弗朗西斯被牵着鼻子答应了很多无理要求，诸如睡觉时候要抱着他、再也不用安全套、还有不在做爱后吸烟。

第一个要求有些烦人，弗朗西斯还是习惯独自入睡；第二个要求非常诱人，反正他们也没有什么疾病；第三个要求极其恶劣，弗朗西斯拒绝了很多次，甚至在某一次在争斗中烟头掉落，将地毯烫了一个洞，不过他最终还是投了降。

他很好奇亚瑟是否也是这样让阿尔弗雷德容忍了那么多，但他所拥有的信息仅限那个虚假到不行的公司爱情故事。于是弗朗西斯直接问了其中他最熟悉的那个当事人。

没想到亚瑟又唱起了那首歌，好在他在弗朗西斯受不了之前停住了。他问他为什么要知道这些，弗朗西斯只说是好奇心作祟，爱情故事大家都爱听。

对此，亚瑟不置可否，但他还是满足了弗朗西斯的要求。

故事又臭又长，带着亚瑟特有的编瞎话风格，弗朗西斯在一番提炼后将它总结如下：爱唱儿歌的美国少年在赴英交流期间与身负家族婚约的英国人纠缠不清，却在他最终解除婚约放弃继承权后返回美国，杳无音讯，直到两人再次相遇在公司。那之后就是熟悉的情节。不过，从前专情的英国人现在热衷于寻找情人，一次一个，包括‘一个混蛋的法国青蛙’。从前撕毁誓约的骑士宁愿时刻警戒，也不想再次离开。

好吧，这可不是什么爱情轻喜剧，而是滥俗狗血网络小说。弗朗西斯实在是没有耐心继续听下去，他拽着亚瑟的胳膊将它变成了NC-17的动作电影。

影片结束后的时间，英国人突然又从包里翻出了那个盒子——天知道它被藏在那里多久了——他将指环套在自己的无名指上，在昏暗的灯光下欣赏个不停。

弗朗西斯不得不承认他的眼光可比他的法语好上太多了。

似乎是察觉到情人漫长的凝视，亚瑟更加得意地显示那些修长的手指，“你也想要？”

听听他说的什么话。弗朗西斯简直是想要骂人，“我想要你快点从我家里滚回去。”

“如果你希望的话。”亚瑟难得这么通情达理，他站起身开始穿衣服，直到扣上最后一颗扣子也没把戒指卸下来继续藏好。他在走出卧室前回头看了一眼，什么话都没说，但实在是让人没辙。

弗朗西斯只好叹了口气，又把他拉回了快要失去温度的床单上。亚瑟哈哈大笑，而弗朗西斯转过身闭眼睡觉。

5.

外派结束了，项目顺利完成，在弗朗西斯离开的前一晚，照例，又是一次庆祝。

与欢迎派对不同，恶劣的英国人以一枚戒指的形象出现在阿尔弗雷德的左手，一枚他早就见过好几次的戒指。

专门等到现在才求婚，弗朗西斯简直不想猜测亚瑟的恶趣味，他只希望这个戴上戒指后更显焦虑的纽约男孩不要喝太多，免得将他未婚夫经营的好人形象一棒子打破，或者将弗朗西斯的嘴角一拳打破。但他的愿望没有上帝帮他实现，阿尔弗雷德与他作了僵硬的道别，那之后就醉得不成样子，同事们都以为他是在为那枚戒指高兴，而只有弗朗西斯知道，他一定是害怕极了。可能是他自己发现了什么，也有可能是爱死了他的未婚夫故意暗示了什么。

他主动提出送阿尔弗雷德回家，因为醉酒的小鬼已经开始胡言乱语了，他一边开车一边听着后座的人又哭又笑。醉鬼的呼吸让他头晕，他索性打开后座的窗户，让阿尔弗雷德在初春的风里获得一些清醒。果然，那些含混不清的话逐渐减少，直到消失，不过在看见车子停靠的目的地后，阿尔弗雷德的呼吸突然加快。

“这里不是我的公寓，乔应该和你说过它在哪里。”

“我只是觉得你需要人照顾。”

“你来过这里多少次…”

“一次而已。”

弗朗西斯等着他自己打电话叫亚瑟下来，毕竟他还是不想让这个男孩太受打击，可等了半天，只等到阿尔弗雷德将脸埋进双手掌心。

“我不能没有他……”他的声音在发抖，“不要带走他…我爱他，我不能再……”

“放心，他哪里也不会去。”

很明显，世界上最恶劣的恋人也还是有他的底线，至少在弗朗西斯看来，亚瑟最不希望的就是离开这个毫无自信的男孩。弗朗西斯想要分给他一些安全感，可他在胸口找来找去，才发现这个东西他自己也从来都没有过。

如果再和阿尔弗雷德这么待下去，鬼知道他还会发现什么藏在心里的要命的事情，于是他拨通的亚瑟的电话，几分钟后，英国人打开了后座车门。

阿尔弗雷德被亚瑟扶着走向公寓门口，在亚瑟输入密码时又跌跌撞撞地返回了弗朗西斯的轿车旁。正在抽烟的法国人被打了一拳，他没有还手，虽然知道就算没有他，亚瑟也会有别的情人，但眼前这个还带着泪痕的男孩终归还是勾出了些已经泯灭在英国人笑声里的愧疚。所以挨一拳而已，这不算什么。

袭击者坐倒在地上，而亚瑟蹲在他身旁不停安慰，询问他哪里不舒服，时不时还在额头上印下一个亲吻。

你还真是对每个人都不一样。弗朗西斯很想这么说。现在这个温柔得像是邻居家大哥哥的亚瑟，和那个在床上撒娇耍赖活像个九岁小孩的亚瑟，哪一个都是你。

阿尔弗雷德总算跟着亚瑟走进公寓大门。弗朗西斯依旧靠在车身上，嘴角生疼，他想再抽一根，却发现那个在地上冒着橙色亮光的就是最后一根。

6.

“你到底准备什么时候换人？”

亚瑟在大溪地晒得颜色正好，现在的他活像个傻乎乎的美国人，让弗朗西斯不耐烦地皱起眉头。

“想找别人就去，我又没用什么套着你。”亚瑟正在包里翻找什么东西，但他突然停下了，靠在沙发上翘起二郎腿上下乱晃。

自以为是。

弗朗西斯用白眼表达心情，开始后悔一年前的他究竟是被什么迷了心智走向那张油画，之后又是发了什么疯才把电话号码给了他。

他拿起外套转身就往酒店套房门口走，像亚瑟无数次作势离开一样，他也在门口回了头。然而英国人压根不为所动，他还是坐在那里，笑得恶劣无比，像是在看什么粗陋的默剧表演。

好吧，弗朗西斯又返回房间，毕竟他可不能不收演出费就这么免费谢幕。

亚瑟总算从那个古板的黑色包里掏出了一个圆环，那可比他无名指上的戒指大了不止一圈，因为那就是个钥匙环，下面还叮叮当当坠着几个贝壳，让弗朗西斯无话可说。

“怎么了？这可是我亲自在海边捡的贝壳。”

“上面的标签可不是这么说。”

亚瑟耸耸肩，像是早就料想到这个拙劣到不能算是谎言的谎言会被戳破，他又在包里翻了一通，终于亮出了他真正的不安好心——一条男式项链。

弗朗西斯看了看那个矩形吊坠，果然，他就知道这个做作的英国人肯定要耍什么坏，那背面刻着一朵都铎玫瑰。

“你可以送给你的艾琳娜，或者丽贝卡、伊莎贝拉、乔瑟夫、柯林……”

“你是准备把英文名字都列举一遍？”

“还有法文的，但是你禁止我说你那个伟大的法语。”

弗朗西斯坐在床边，任由亚瑟给他戴上了项链。

“还想学歌吗？”他抱住那个主动靠近的腰，仰头看向亚瑟。

“你猜？”

“我猜你想。”

亚瑟笑着开始亲吻他，看来这次总算是猜对了。

那之后弗朗西斯又猜了一句别的，一个这辈子他都不期望能够知道答案的猜想。不过一个小时后，亚瑟就亲口告诉了他，那只是一句非常简短的话。

Fin.


End file.
